


Yuletide Repercussions

by knotlkr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Ending, Bestiality, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Flogging, Foot Fetish, Furry, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Monsters, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underwear Kink, Watersports, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knotlkr/pseuds/knotlkr
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Richard hasn't been good enough to make it to the Nice List when Christmas comes around. This year, he's finding there are consequences for those who are deemed Naughty, imposed by a certain goatlike demon.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

It was the night of Christmas Eve, and Richard was jerking off.

To be fair, he spent a lot of his time jerking off. He was in the middle of his teenage years and the height of ridiculous hormones. Sex was the only thing on his mind. If he wasn’t eating, sleeping or jerking off, he was probably staring into space and thinking about sex. Even if he was eating or sleeping, he was probably still thinking about sex.

Richard was laying on his back in his bed. His covers and blankets were strewn all around him. He leaned backwards, pressing the back of his head into his pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. The pressure would undoubtedly leave his curly hair tousled and messy, but he couldn’t care less. His left hand slowly stroked over his chest and lean stomach while his right hand continued to eagerly pump away at his cock, jerking the foreskin eagerly between his fingers.

Like that of a typical fifteen-year-old boy, his room was a disaster. When he’d stripped before climbing in bed, he’d simply tossed his clothes on the carpet and over various pieces of furniture, adding to an already-existing layer of dirty clothing, food wrappers, and schoolwork papers. The room was sweltering hot, as well- he hadn’t bothered to open a door, crack a window, or turn on the fan- and Richard’s somewhat-skinny body was glistening with sweat.

Richard’s fingers brushed over his pubic hair while his other hand continued to pump away on his cock. He’d never bothered to shave, but at least he didn’t have too much to speak of- a decent bush around his cock and over his balls, and natural underarm hair, but a largely bare chest. Hannah didn’t seem to mind.

Ah, Hannah Bailey. Richard’s jerking picked up in pace, jacking with enough force to make the bed creak loudly beneath him. He’d lost his virginity this year. Hannah Bailey… They were both on the school’s track team. He had the fourth-best mile-run time on the team, and she ran hurdles. Richard remembered the two times he’d had sex well… He ran the events over in his mind again and again. After practice, they snuck into the storage shed out behind the field. He pulled down his shorts, she laid her back on the wooden floorboards, and they got dirty. The second time, she invited him over to her house. They hooked up again, in her basement bathroom while her mom was making them snacks upstairs.

Unfortunately, it only happened twice. Hannah started dating Nick Evans a few weeks later and hadn’t even looked Richard’s way since. She was such a shallow bitch, too. She definitely only did it because Richard was five-foot-eight and stupid Nick was six-foot-two. There’s no other possible explanation for why she wouldn’t want to be with him anymore.

But he would always remember how her body felt beneath him, and how tight she was around his shaft. Richard groaned and arched his back, as his hand sped up its pace of jerking. She must’ve had a good time, too, right? How could she not? His dick was almost five and a half inches; that’s well above average, according to Google. Richard measured it himself with his dad’s ruler. There’s no way stupid Nick Evans could be better than that.

Richard let out another groan, much louder than before, and his bed creaking escalated dramatically in volume. His dumb parents never even heard him no matter how loud he is, so why not do what he wanted? His hand squeezed tightly on his cock as he continued to jerk, mere seconds away from his orgasm.

The door creaked open, and a few heavy thuds sounded across the clothes-littered floor. Richard was far too busy in his “business” to take note of such minute sounds, and continued blindly jacking off, eyes squeezed shut and lips slightly agape in gasps and grunts.

Suddenly, Richard did find himself interrupted by a voice. Inhumanly deep, growling and grating, with a kind of thundering resonance more akin to a lion’s roar than any man’s speech. What it said, though, was nowhere near as alarming.

“Nice room you’ve got here.”

Immediately, Richard froze. His hand paused on his crotch, and a small bead of pre trickled out of his cockhead, courtesy of how close he came to orgasm before interruption. His eyes snapped open, and took a second to adjust to the dim light in his room.

Standing at his doorway was a massive...demon?

The first characteristic that stood out was the thing’s sheer size. It must’ve been at least seven or eight feet tall- so tall it had to slouch slightly to fit under the ceiling. It was broad and powerful as well- it must weigh hundreds of pounds, and was covered in huge, bulky muscle all across its form.

The second characteristic that stood out was its animalistic appearance. It seemed to be some kind of goat demon thing. Massive spiraling horns erupted from its forehead, leaving long scratch lines in the ceiling when it moved. Its face was purely bestial as well, with a big snout and tufts of hair on the chin. The thing’s eyes stood out as particularly striking- they took a dark, glowing, bloodred shade, ominous enough to leave a shudder in Richard’s body when they made contact with his own. Its legs ended in huge cloven hooves, bigger than even a horse’s.

The demon’s whole body was covered in a thick layer of black fur. However, it had tufts of longer, darker hair in areas that seemed to represent a human’s body hair- extra-thick fur adorned its chest, under its arms, around its lower legs, and a particularly massive bush in its lower belly and around its crotch.

Richard’s eyes widened as they drifted down to the demon’s crotch. The thing was completely nude, and he seemed to represent a horse. Rather than a flaccid cock, it had some kind of weird sheath of black, folded skin. Two massive balls hung loosely beneath, covered in lines of fur with odd tufts at the bottom of each orb.

Richard was frozen in terror. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t do anything. He was transfixed upon the horrifying beast standing before him, in his room. He didn’t even have the peace of mind to be ashamed of his own nakedness. Setting his eyes upon a real-life demon… it very nearly shattered his sense of self, and his understanding of the world around him.

“Yes, yes, good boy. Just sit there for a moment…” The incomprehensibly deep, raspy voice continued. It seemed to thunder and echo through Richard’s very being, but the demon said it as nonchalantly as if he was saying “please” or “thank you”.

As Richard watched, the demon leaned over slightly and spread his legs wider, stomping one hoof into a particularly large pile of dirty clothes to make himself comfortable. The thing then threw his head back and let out a long, satisfied sigh. A trickle of urine spilled out of his folded sheath, before quickly escalating into a powerful stream, to the point that the demon was straight-up pissing onto Richard’s floor. “Oh, fuck, yes,” he groaned lewdly, letting his long tongue hang out on his lips. “Yes…” After the demon pissed what must’ve been at least a gallon onto the strewn clothes and the carpet underneath, the stream finally slowed to a trickle, and then stopped, with just a few droplets hanging from the black sheath. “Fuck. I needed that. I’ve been busy like you wouldn’t believe… Thought you wouldn’t mind if I took a break.”

Richard sputtered weakly. He was still struggling to wrap his mind around what was happening before him. He’d yet to move from his prone position. His hand was still around his quickly softening cock. “Wh-wh-what is happening?” Richard was beginning to panic; he could feel his heartbeat skyrocketing the longer this demon stood before him. “Wh-”

“Merry Christmas!” The demon let out a booming, thunderous laugh. He continued to chuckle for several long moments, as if he was very clearly enjoying himself. “You, my sweet boy, have the sincere pleasure of standing- well, laying- before the one and only Krampus.” The demon did a little show-business bow, with an elaborate flourishing of his huge, furry hands. “You see, it’s come to my attention that you haven’t quite made it to the Nice List this year. So here I am, to bring you your consequences.” His dark lips parted in a deep, somewhat cruel smirk, flashing somewhat yellow teeth as he did.

“Wh-what…” Richard continued to sputter weakly, still not quite grasping what was going on around him. He finally managed to regain some control over his body, and lifted himself up into a seated position. He also hastily swept a blanket over himself, trying to preserve some of his modesty. “I don’t…I don’t understand…”

Krampus turned away from Richard, slowly pacing around the room and gazing over his belongings. At one point, he bent over to pick something up from the floor. When he stood again, he was holding a pair of Richard’s briefs- in fact, it was the very same pair he’d worn that day, and had thrown off just before climbing in bed. “Krampus? Saint Nicholas’ counterpart? Punisher of the naughty of Yuletide?” Krampus pressed the crotch of Richard’s briefs to his nose and inhaled deeply. As he did, a blunt, dark brown cockhead emerged from his folded sheath, though it still remained barely visible. “Ah, that’s the good shit. I do love you teenage boys. Anyway, it seems your actions this year have warranted a special punishment from yours truly.” The demon flipped Richard’s briefs around in his huge hands before proceeding to press the ass side against his nose instead, and taking another deep breath. “You’re the twink who fucked some girl, right? I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you didn’t do such a good job. You got some cum in her eye or something, didn’t you?”

Richard’s cheeks flushed red in humiliation, and he clenched his blanket around him, trying to cover as much of himself as he possibly could. “H-how do you...how do you know about that?” His heart was continuing to beat out of his chest, and he could feel every beat thudding in his ears.

“You’re really not grasping this whole ‘holiday-magic-slash-curse’ thing, are you?” Krampus took the briefs off of his nose, and then lowered them down to his own thickly-furred crotch. He then groped his sheath and balls with the underwear, stroking himself through the fabric. Richard wasn’t entirely sure why he did that- maybe to dry himself of sweat and piss, maybe just for his own satisfaction- but he didn’t have the brainspace to wonder. The demon, undeterred, continued speaking. “Now, don’t get me wrong, I am enjoying this pleasant conversation, but it might be about time we get down to business.” He dropped Richard’s briefs on the floor, turning his full, undivided attention to the boy on the bed.

Richard felt his breathing begin to grow shallow. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly, trying to keep his newfound anxiety under control. “Business?” He clenched his blankets even more tightly and retreated further away on the bed, pressing his back against the backboard. “Wh-what business?”

Rather than respond, Krampus simply broke out into a huge grin.

With an unexpected agility, the demon leapt onto the bed. Considering his monstrous size, he was able to move in a fraction of a second. His gargantuan form slammed into the bed, leaving the bedsprings whining and creaking in the struggle to support his weight. There he stayed, resting on his knees at the end of the bed and gazing over at Richard with that same monstrous, cruel smirk.

Richard tried to climb up to his feet and get off the bed, but it was too late. He struggled to his knees, but he soon found a heavy impact slam into his collarbone. Krampus’ massive fist gripped his shoulder, shoving Richard’s back into the backboard once more and pinning him against the wall. “Since I’m such a kind soul, I’m going to give you a taste of what’s to come, boy,” Krampus growled. The demon inched forward until his face was mere millimeters from Richard’s own, and his heady, smoky breath poured over Richard’s face. “You can thank me later.”

Krampus then pulled himself forward, so he wasn’t kneeling at the end of the bed. Instead, his body was now almost pressed overtop of Richard’s, smothering the teenager with his sheer demonic body heat. The beast shifted up to his knees once more, and Richard’s eyes widened as he found himself eye-to-crotch with Krampus’ hellish sheath.

The first thing he noticed was the heat. Even more than the rest of the demon’s body, his crotch positively radiated heat, to the point that Richard felt like his face was shoved in a furry oven. After a second or two of adjustment, the second thing he noticed was the smell. He was swamped with the thick musk of brimstone and sweat and cock, as well as something particularly foul- possibly whatever remains from his earlier piss. Richard shut his eyes and tried to twist his head to the side, getting his nose as far from the source as he could. He then let out a loud cry, just shy of a scream.

It was a futile effort. Krampus’ grip tightened as he shoved his sheath straight into Richard’s face, practically smothering him with the musky, furry flesh. Before long, the demon’s cock began to emerge from its sheath, with the first few, monstrously thick inches grinding against Richard’s lips and cheek.

“Don’t want a taste? Not even a little lick?” Krampus taunted above him, as he shook his hips, grinding the tip of his cock further into Richard’s cheek. “Suit yourself.” The demon pulled himself away, sitting back on the other side of the bed.

Richard looked off to the side, at the still-ajar door to his bedroom. He had cried out, hadn’t he? Yet… “Wh-where are my parents?” His voice was shaky as he glanced down at the demon now kneeling on the other side of his bed. He bit his lip in his anxiety, and his grip on the blankets tightened. “Did you do something to them?”

Krampus laughed again, just as deep and thunderous as before. “You didn’t think you were my first visit, do you?” With a single motion, he abruptly ripped the blanket out from Richard’s hands and tossed it to the side, revealing the teenager’s nude form and soft cock once more. The demon then leaned forward, pressing his monstrous muzzle against Richard’s cock. He thrashed and tried to resist Krampus’ invasion, but the beast’s hand abruptly gripped around his throat once more, holding him still. “Your parents weren’t nearly as friendly as you. But, to be fair, they’d probably kill to receive the kind of treatment you are, hm? Having lousy sex twice isn’t nearly as naughty as some of the shit they were doing. So I compensated them appropriately.”

Richard shut his eyes again, wishing that the furry goat muzzle between his thighs would shove off already. The hair tickled his pale skin, and, before long, the demon began to run his long, damp tongue over Richard’s hairy crotch, covering his taint, balls, and shaft with that foul demonic saliva. “Wh-what? What are you talking about?” He panted, though a humiliating heat soon rushed to his cheeks as he felt himself begin to harden, despite himself.

Krampus continued to run his tongue around Richard’s cock, though his movements were soon growing rougher and more adventurous. In between licks, he continued to speak. “Oh, the typical things. Your sweet mother was a real whore. She was fucking a few guys on the side, as it happens. Sometimes at the same time. Fascinating woman.” Razor-sharp teeth descended on Richard’s foreskin, teasing and poking just enough to cause alarm, causing the teenager to yelp out, eyes snapping open once more. “And your father,” Krampus continued, just after he ran his tongue along the underside of Richard’s increasingly hard shaft. “A business executive, yes? And a real Scrooge. Laying off hundreds right before Christmas?” He gave a little “tut-tut-tut” noise, which sounded positively perverse with his deep, rasping voice.

Krampus smirked as he finally lowered his mouth onto Richard’s shaft and easily enveloped the entire cock between his huge jaws and fanged teeth. He easily deepthroated the whole shaft, eliciting a somewhat high-pitched moan from Richard as he felt the tip of his cock drive into the monstrous demon’s throat.

Richard was now rock-hard. He had no reason to be, of course. This revolting demon was pinning his throat with one monstrous hand and molesting him with a mouth full of fangs and spit and God-knows-what-else, while talking about some terrible thing that resulted in the apparent disappearance of his parents, and he was rock-hard. Why the hell was he hard? Shame quickly reddened his cheeks even further.

The goat-demon didn’t suck Richard’s shaft for long. He soon lifted his head off, letting the teenager’s cock slap against his stomach with a wet squelch. Krampus ran his huge tongue over his black lips, smirking smugly. “Someone liked that, didn’t he? You like yourself some goat, boy?”

Richard shook his head desperately. He specifically looked to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with the demon. “N-no, I didn’t. I hated it. I hate all of this,” he murmured, doing his best to believe it.

Krampus let out a little disbelieving grunt. “We’ll see about that.” His grip around Richard’s throat suddenly tightened as he pulled the teenager back. He forced Richard from his old seated position into a completely prone one, lying flat on his back and almost completely beneath the demon. “You know, your parents liked what I did to them, too. Well, towards the end, they did.” His massive hooves planted on either side of Richard’s hips, leaving the demon crouched above his waist. This granted Richard a new view of the underside of the beast’s heavy balls, as well as its bestial cock, which had at some point emerged almost entirely from its sheath. It appeared quite similar to a horse’s, with a blunted tip, medial ring close to the base, and brown and black mottling throughout, but it was still quite flaccid, and hung loosely, pointed to Richard’s chest. “Your mother was quite easy. She didn’t take much convincing to fancy some beast as much as she fancies men.” Krampus lowered himself in his crouch, so his furry asscheek now pressed against Richard’s still-hard cock. The demon’s huge balls now rested on Richard’s stomach, and his still-soft horsecock laid directly across the center of the teenager’s chest. Both radiated the same unnatural heat as they had before. “Your father, though, was quite stubborn. A real project. Now tell me, sweet boy.” Krampus’ voice had fallen into some kind of husky purr. “Which one do you think you take more after?”

Krampus didn’t wait for an answer. He shifted his hips until the tip of Richard’s cock pressed against his hot asshole, and then sunk down, burying the entirety of the boy’s shaft deep within him.

Richard arched his back and let out a loud cry to the ceiling. The sensation of the demon’s asshole around him… He lacked the words to describe it. It was some kind of combination of pure bestial pleasure and absolute mental shame. Krampus was far looser than Hannah Bailey had ever been, as well as far, far hotter- he felt like he’d stuck his cock in a furnace. But despite that, the way that the demon’s incredibly muscular interior gripped down on him with an unholy strength… Richard groaned again, just as loudly as the cry. He wasn’t going to last long.

At that point, he dropped all pretense of trying to pretend to be indifferent. Instinct took over, and Richard found himself slamming his hips up against the goat demon’s huge furry ass, driving himself as deep as he possibly could with every thrust. Drool ran down the side of Richard’s mouth as he slowly lost control of his facilities. All he could focus on was the burning pleasure around his cock.

Krampus began to bounce up and down on his crotch. He was so incredibly heavy that the bed shook and cracked beneath him with every bounce, but the demon didn’t seem to care. His gaze was focused entirely on Richard’s face. Those red eyes pierced straight into his very soul.

“You still hate this?” Krampus snarled, punctuating his words with a particularly deep thrust. “Tell me you hate it, boy.”

Richard panted heavily as he continued to thrust passionately into the demon’s ass with all the energy he could muster. He vaguely shook his head, but he couldn’t quite muster the words.

“You don’t, do you?” The demon taunted in response. His jaws parted in a huge smirk, flashing those pointed, razor-sharp teeth. “You must love it, then, no?”

Richard nodded breathlessly. His hands slipped onto Krampus’ thick-furred waist, using that grip for better leverage as he continued his desperate thrusts. “Y-yes,” he murmured, barely able to muster the strength to speak. “Yes.”

Krampus leaned over the teenager’s body, so his goatlike muzzle hovered just above the boy’s own face. “Tell me you love it,” he ordered forcefully. He clenched his teeth together for a minute before spitting forcefully straight onto Richard’s cheek. “Say it. Say you love fucking that goat ass, boy.”

“I-I love it!” Richard panted, mere seconds away from blowing his own load. He’d probably only been fucking for a minute or two, but any stamina he possibly could’ve had was out the window. “I love fucking that goat ass,” he added a moment later in tense words. He winced when he heard himself say it, but it was done.

“Yes, you do,” Krampus replied smugly. “Now cum.” Without any more warning, he slammed his full weight down on Richard’s crotch, burying the cock as deep as could be done in his anal passage. The force and weight of the demon was so great that the bed’s legs gave out, plummeting the mattress onto the floor with a cracking thump.

At the same time, Richard reached his peak and cried out in ecstasy. His balls tightened up against his body as he climaxed, quickly spurting a few squirts of cum into the demon’s warm passage. He took a few long moments to catch his breath, slowly coming to terms with what, exactly, he just did.

Krampus lifted himself off of Richard’s cock and made himself comfortable by lying on his side, almost as if he was about to spoon the teenager beside him. He never did, of course, but instead, seemed to prefer simply staring at Richard’s face, observing him with an intense fascination.

Richard, for his own part, simply tried to calm down. He remained on his back, focusing only on controlling his heartbeat, trying to ignore the demon lying beside him.

The demon made that difficult. He soon slipped one huge hand down to his crotch, fondling his somewhat-soft horsecock before spreading his legs slightly. “Don’t mind me,” he added in that sly, deep purr. “Just making myself comfortable.” After a moment, more urine erupted from the tip of the blunt cockhead, pouring into the bedsheets and soon forming a puddle of piss in the center of the mattress. Richard closed his eyes, but didn’t have enough energy to move. Instead, he simply sat there, laying in an increasing pool of piss, with a few streams and squirts landing directly against his leg and thigh.

The two lay in that bed for quite some time. Richard, simply trying to recover mentally from what he’d just done, and Krampus, who seemed to relish observing every moment of the teenager’s turmoil.

Eventually, the reverie was broken as Krampus’ huge hand reached down to grasp over Richard’s flaccid cock and balls, easily gripping them in his palm. In response, Richard whined softly and tried to pull away. “N-no, please, I-I can’t… I can’t go again…”

“You won’t be.” Krampus’ grip tightened, growing...almost painful. Fingernails dug into Richard’s skin, clenching and drawing some blood in his most sensitive area. Then, the heat began. The demon’s palm seemed to emit some kind of burning microwave, subtle at first but soon growing unbearably hot, as if he was cooking Richard’s crotch from the outside in.

The teenager, for his own part, thrashed and tried to pull away. “It hurts, please, don’t, don’t… Stop it, please, stop…” He reached down and gripped the demon’s fingers with both of his own hands, trying to pull him off, but to no avail. The beast’s hold was iron.

“It’ll be over soon,” Krampus replied. Though his words were somewhat kind, the tone they carried was patronizing, sly, and simply cruel. Richard looked up at the beast’s face, and immediately regretted it- Krampus was smirking, flashing all of those blazing sharp teeth mere inches from his own face. The burning pain escalated even further, and he cried out again.

Then, suddenly, it all stopped. Krampus released his grip and moved his hand away. Richard’s eyes snapped down to his own crotch, expecting to see some kind of burn scar or wound or something.

What he did see might’ve been worse. Some kind of metal cage imprisoned his cock, forcing it in its natural slumped, limp position. He had no idea how it would get hard like that, but the thought left Richard wincing. The cage itself was a snug fit, and gripped his shaft from all sides, never letting its presence be forgotten.

“Wh-what the hell is that?” Richard’s voice raised in pitch in his stretch, and he sat up with a start. His fingers scrambled around the cage, looking for some kind of latch or lock or release or something. “I-”

“Well, that’s your Christmas gift, of course!” Krampus replied. He was still laying on his side, just as smug and comfortable as ever, even in a puddle of his own piss. “Don’t bother trying to get a professional to take it off. You silly humans don’t have tools strong enough. Or you can try. Doesn’t matter much.”

Richard’s eyes widened as he slowly realized the consequences of this change. His breathing picked up again, in a new wave of anxiety. “I- I’m not going to get hard again? Ever?”

“You needed to have some consequence for your actions, no?” Krampus mused, slowly running his fingers over Richard’s arm and shoulder with some kind of cruel fascination. The contact sent a shudder down his spine. “I hope you appreciated that load in ‘this goat ass’, hm? If it helps, you weren’t going to get any better than that, even if you could try.”

Richard gritted his teeth and sat up, trying to edge away from Krampus. “Well, you’re done now, aren’t you?” He wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself as if trying to conserve warmth. “Why are you still here?”

“You don’t understand, do you?” Krampus leaned forward and grasped Richard’s chin between his fingers, forcing the teenager to look him in his eye. “I’m going to fuck you. But if you’re so insistent… I guess I won’t waste any more time.”

Richard was far too exhausted to take much notice of what followed. He was maneuvered into a position on all fours. Krampus kneeled behind him. He felt that hellish horsecock press against his ass, and then agony filled his vision.

His asshole burned in pain. He was completely unprepared for penetration, and especially so for something so gigantic. Krampus wasn’t too kind about it, either; he seemed to relish in Richard’s pain.

Over time, Richard gradually became able to accommodate more. At first, the blunt tip of that horsecock sent tears running down his cheeks. After about twenty or thirty minutes, he felt about half of the monstrous shaft bury in his asshole. After what must’ve been more than two hours, he felt Krampus’ huge furry orbs press against his own smaller hairy ones, after taking the entire cock, balls-deep.

The agony faded after the first hour or so, into a dull ache. Some time after that, the shameful pleasure began. It was minor, at first, but soon became undeniable. The pressure on his prostate sent streams of ecstasy running across his body. Though his cock was forced to remain limp in its cage, precum soon began to drip out of the tip.

Krampus, of course, never shut up. “You’re becoming a whore, you know,” he taunted, punctuating his words with deep, brutal thrusts. “You might not feel it now, but you will soon. They always do.”

“N-never,” Richard groaned, gripping the piss-stained bedsheet tightly in an effort to resist the brutal thrusting. “I-I won’t.”

“Mhm.”

Richard completely lost track of time. More than an hour, certainly. More than two, possibly? But eventually, the goat demon began to near his end. His thrusts grew deeper, rougher, and faster. His furry balls slammed against Richard’s with a wet slap on every thrust, and the teenager found himself uncontrollably clenching around the huge horsecock within him.

He was perceiving the world around him only in a haze. The shameful pleasure was welling up just as Krampus approached his own orgasm, and he knew, he had to bring this to an end. When the demon told him to beg, he did, without hesitation. “Cum in me, please, fuck me and wreck me and cum in me,” he whimpered, now beginning to thrust back against the beast behind him. “Please!”

“As you please.” Krampus slammed his entire shaft balls-deep once more, and then came. To be fair, though, “came” may be too gentle of a word for it. The demon pumped ropes of cum in Richard’s bowels, a healthy amount at first but soon progressing to what must be quarts of the stuff. Cum spilled down his thighs, running into the already-soiled bedsheets in torrents. After a minute or two, Krampus even pulled out, letting his cock continue to spurt cum over Richard’s ass, back, and shoulders.

When the cum finally came to an end, Richard turned around and saw his tormentor with new eyes. His eyes landed on that horrendous goat muzzle, and lust surged through him. The teenager eagerly climbed up onto Krampus’ lap, grinding that still-hard horsecock between his asscheeks, while he reached up to press his face against the demon’s furry chest. At first, he shifted his face to the side to bury his nose in the demon’s thick bush of underarm hair, inhaling the bestial, smoky musk prevalent there. Richard didn’t rest there long, though, as he soon moved to instead press his lips to the goat demon’s in a filthy French kiss, eagerly sucking on the beast’s tongue.

It was in that position that the world dimmed around Richard, and he found himself falling into unconsciousness.

Richard awoke some time later. Dim sunlight streamed through the window. It must be late afternoon or early evening, still on Christmas day. Krampus was nowhere to be seen.

The first thing he noticed was himself. His soft cock was still caged in the metal contraption, forcing it to remain flaccid. Richard idly ran a finger over it, to confirm what he already knew. Locked on tight. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be concerned, but instead, he simply observed, as some kind of impartial third party. He took note of cum across his back and ass as well, and it seemed to continue trickling down his thighs.

His room was just as much of a disaster. The bed legs were still broken, and the mattress lay flat on the floor. Foul piss covered his sheets and blankets, and formed a pool on the other side of the room, on a pile of clothes. In general, the room was completely destroyed, even more so than it had been when he’d started.

Richard’s eyes fell on a pair of briefs. His briefs. The pair Krampus had found, sniffed, and then rubbed all over his crotch. Something overtook Richard as he fell to his knees, crawling over to kneel before them. Without hesitation, he scooped the underwear up and pressed it to his nose, desperately breathing in. The bestial musk was still there- the smell he hoped he could remember for the rest of his life. He breathed in deeper, desperately forcing his nose into the fabric as deeply as he could.

Well… Next Christmas isn’t that far away. He can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next year, Richard struggles to replicate his experience with Krampus with the indulgence of Earthly sin. It doesn't work out too well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter began as the brief introduction into a sequel, in which Krampus would return to Richard the next Christmas. As it turns out, this introduction, covering the year in between holiday seasons, had more than enough content to fill a chapter of its own, so... Here it is.
> 
> I'll give a strong warning for some of the content included in this chapter. Read the tags.

Richard’s life transformed completely after that fateful night.

For one, and perhaps most obviously, his parents completely disappeared. He awoke in that musk-scented and piss-soaked room to an empty house. His parents’ room was nearly as destroyed as his own, but he couldn’t find any trail of where they went. He didn’t try that hard.

The second, more important thing, was the dramatic change of his outlook on life. He lost interest in almost everything that had interested him earlier- girls, sports, video games. It didn’t matter to him. What did matter, though, was sex. Richard never bothered to label himself with a sexuality, but he spent almost all of his time in pursuit of men, any man who could make him feel a fraction of how he felt with Krampus.

He moved in with his Aunt Gina, and life resumed some kind of normalcy. At first, he sought to resolve his urges in much of the way he had before. He knew a few boys on the track team who fancied other boys, and started to build some basic romantic connections. He soon realized, however, that the chastity cage, his only material Christmas gift, was far too exotic and peculiar for the average high school teenager.

By mid-March, he started to seek out anonymous sex. In particular, he found a certain gas station, about three or four miles away from his new home with Aunt Gina. In the bathroom of this gas station was a gloryhole, carved in the wall between two toilet stalls. This was where he found himself spending as much of his free time as he could: on his knees, waiting for the next cock to slip through so he could get to sucking. At first, he was cautious, careful to keep himself anonymous and safe from predators.

Before long, though, he grew careless. He started sucking guys off without even bothering with the anonymity of the stalls. His carelessness expanded even further when one particularly charismatic trucker convinced him to bend over that dirty bathroom sink and take his cock straight up the ass, raw. From then on, he became more confident, and started offering his ass to any guy he found in that gas station bathroom who looked like he could be a good lay.

That habit of bathroom cruising was somewhat satisfying until about May. Richard still felt he was coming short of that Christmas night. No trucker or white trash who stuck his cock through a hole in a bathroom stall could compare to Krampus’ glory. So he started to search online for others with similar interests.

It didn’t take long before he discovered the furry community. He first noted that many of them actually had fantasies of their own, quite similar to his own experience with the Krampus. Of course, most of the ones he spoke with got the details wrong. They always seemed to underestimate how much a cock like that would hurt, and none of them realized how bone-chillingly horrifying it could be to stare into the eyes of a bona fide monster… but Richard was getting close. He took note of a particular fascination of the community: fursuits, and, more specifically, fucking in fursuits.

Richard was able to arrange a hook-up within just a week or two of his initial discovery of the furry community. He took a rideshare app into town and made his way to the apartment of the guy, who was dressed in a costume of a huge white wolf with cartoonish eyes. He was invited in, they each had a beer, and then, without further ado, they fucked.

The sex was, well, fine. It actually did achieve a tiny bit of what Richard had craved for months: the sensation of a larger being on his back, with a furry chest pressed against his back. But it also fell short. The fur was cold and lacked body heat, the cock was completely average and unexciting, and everything just felt fake. Cheap. A knock-off fuck.

That didn’t stop him from trying it a few more times. He’d rather get fucked by a middle-aged man in a mascot costume any day over going back to that gas station to suck anonymous cock through a hole in the wall. But he remained largely unsatisfied for most of the summer. Men weren’t good enough for him. Nothing they could offer would compare to Krampus’ sheer bestial power and masculinity. Nothing.

Returning to school in September was a disappointing experience. His reputation with the other students had taken quite a hit. He was getting used to slurs like “fag” or “bitch”, but rumors of his chastity cage were really beginning to take off. The boys he’d screwed around with in the spring didn’t seem content to keep a secret, and, before long, Richard was the subject of endless stares and whispers whenever he walked the halls.

But he never gave up on his quest. In fact, it was the only thing he really thought about. Richard couldn’t care less about what the kids at school thought of him. He spent much of his time on the Internet, desperately trying to find any shred of media he could. He perused erotic stories, 3D animated clips of monsters, a few video games, but he hit gold when he found videos of bestiality.

The first thing he saw was an ad, on another porn site. It showed a woman with large breasts with a dog’s cock on her lips. Richard stared, transfixed, at the shaft. It had a thin, tapered tip and a bulb around the base, something he’d soon learn is called a “knot”. The cock was bright red, with white and purple veins across the surface.

That discovery sent Richard on an all-night binge for more bestiality media. He devoured everything he could find: photos, videos, stories, both fantasies and real-life first-hand accounts. He joined threads and websites dedicated solely to bestiality. He was willing to accept the straight stuff with the boring bimbo women, but, after a bit more work, he dug into the significantly sparser scene of gay bestiality.

That same night, he started to reach out to other accounts he found on those websites, trying to find anyone who lived in his area. He messaged dozens of people, desperate for any kind of response, from anyone. He couldn’t even sleep that night, either; he lay on his stomach, under the covers of his bed, constantly refreshing the page, waiting for a reply.

Then, just a few minutes before 4:00 A.M., a reply came. It was short, and simple. I’m in the area. You’re looking to try some dog cock?

Richard’s fingers stumbled clumsily over the keys. Heart racing, he breezed through his own response and sent it, desperately hoping the other account would still be online. Absolutely. I’m free anytime.

He then stared at his phone screen, waiting patiently, eagerly, for a response. It took a few minutes, but then it came through. Be here at 10am. It was then followed by an address.

Richard stared at those magical words breathlessly, taking it all in. He read those letters over and over again until he committed it to memory. Then, he rolled onto his back, lifted his legs up, and fingered his ass. He pounded his prostate roughly and rolled his head back, letting out a thunderous grunt of pleasure, loud enough to echo across Aunt Gina’s stupid house. He’d never cum, but this was close enough.

That was the first day that he skipped school, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Richard waved good-bye to his aunt at 7:00 A.M., as normal, but ditched his backpack in the bushes outside the front door. He then made his way into town. He had to kill an hour or two, but the address was a fair distance away, too, so he had to call up a driver on the same rideshare app he used when he was trying to fuck those furries.

Those three hours were some of the longest of his life. Richard wandered between humble cafes and commercial grocery stores and quaint bookshops, hanging out wherever he could until someone in management sent him outside for loitering. But he didn’t care- his mind was only on those pictures and videos of dogs fucking and getting sucked and everything else. Everything else was trivial.

Finally, 10:00 A.M. rolled around. Richard’s rideshare pulled up to the address, and he stepped out of the car. The house was not what he expected. It was a little piece of suburban paradise: a white-picket fence surrounded the lot. Neat little sidewalks framed perfectly-mowed grass lawns. The building itself was cute: two floors, quite a bit larger than Aunt Gina’s, covered in simple white paneling. Richard was far from an architect, but from what he could tell, it was a very nice house.

With heart beating out of his chest, Richard walked up to the front door and knocked twice. After several long minutes, it opened.

On the other side of the door was a man in his fifties. The best way Richard could think to describe him was as a “bear”. He was a big guy, standing a fair bit over six feet tall, and he was pretty buff, too, although he did have a bit of a beer gut and wasn’t exactly in Adonis shape. He was pretty hairy, as well. He had a full black beard and somewhat shaggy hair, and more body hair puffed out of his collar and covered his arms. He was dressed simply, in jeans and a tight white undershirt that didn’t leave much to the imagination. A cigarette was held between his lips.

“You Richard?” His voice was gruff, and somewhat unprofessional. He spoke like he didn’t really care much one way or another.

Richard nodded eagerly, too many times. “Y-yep, that’s me.” He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, somewhat nervously. “Is this the right place? With, uh, the dog?”

“Obviously.” The guy snorted dismissively before he turned and stepped inside, waving Richard forward with one hand. “The name’s Greg. The beast is in the basement. Don’t want any prying eyes.”

Not going to pass up this opportunity, Richard quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The interior was quite nice as well- it reminded him of his own home, the one he’d had with his parents, before Aunt Gina. It felt like it was meant for a nuclear family of two parents and a few kids. Nice couches, a pretty big TV in the living room, a large and elaborate kitchen, windows everywhere. Certainly not the man-cave Richard would’ve expected from someone like this Greg.

But Richard was smart enough not to ask questions. Not when he was so close to what he’d been craving. He obediently followed the man through a door and down a dimly-lit staircase. The basement was unfinished, with cold cement floors, metal support columns and a general chill.

None of that mattered, though, when Richard laid his eyes upon the dog- a huge black-furred Great Dane. And when he said “huge”, he meant it. The beast was bigger than any dog Richard had ever seen. It stood up to his abdomen at the shoulder, and must’ve weighed a hundred and fifty pounds. In short, it was an absolute monster. Richard simply stared at it in awe.

“That’s Beast,” Greg called out, snapping the teenager out of his reverie. “I’m sure he’s a bit bigger than you were expecting, but I’m sure you’ll make do.” He lit another cigarette and raised it to his lips, taking a deep puff. “He’s well-trained, I assure you. Nothing to be worried about.”

Richard cleared his throat, continuing to stare down the huge dog standing in front of him. “Uh… wh-what do I do, here, then?” He found himself absentmindedly wringing his hands, unsure of what else he should do with them. “Like, uh…”

“You can get on your knees, for starters,” Greg replies gruffly, in between puffs on the cigarette. “Beast tends to like oral from boys like you.” He turned away briefly to fiddle with something on the table. When he turned back around to face Richard again, he was holding a fairly fancy-looking video camera.

Richard frowned and took a small step backward. “What’s the camera for?” He’d been filmed before, by some of his hookups in the gas station bathroom, and once or twice when he’d been fucking those furries. But they’d always asked him beforehand. This...this felt different.

Greg let out an annoyed little grunt. “What we’re doing here is very illegal, kid. And I have no intention of going down because I’m doing you this little favor.” He lifted the camera to his eyes, and began adjusting some of the settings. “Think of this as a little insurance policy. If, two weeks from now, you’re disgusted by what you’re about to do here, this’ll just keep us all quiet. It’s best for the both of us.”

Fair enough. “Fine,” Richard replied, returning his attention to the huge dog standing in front of him. He heard a little click off to the side, but he didn’t bother to look. He was being filmed, but he couldn’t entirely bring himself to care. Instead, as instructed, he dropped to his knees, then fell to all fours.

To his credit, Beast was indeed well-trained. The huge Great Dane stood perfectly still as Richard crawled underneath his stomach, until he found himself face-to-crotch with the animal. The teenager closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, before letting out a shaky exhale. His nostrils were filled with the scent of canine musk. It wasn’t exactly the same, but it was close to his memory of Krampus, closer than he’d ever come.

Growing increasingly eager, Richard lifted his hands and began to slowly stroke Beast’s furry sheath and balls, teasing and easing his sheath out of his constraining package. It took a few moments, but soon, the red tip of Beast’s cock touched the air. Richard felt himself breaking out into a grin, and he sped up his movements, stroking and squeezing the animal’s sheath until it was, presumably, mostly unsheathed.

And what a cock it was. He hadn’t seen the knot yet- from what he could tell, it was slightly visible as a bump within the Great Dane’s sheath- but the shaft that had emerged beat out every man Richard had ever been with. It must’ve been at least seven or eight inches, with a thickness to compete with any man.

The teenager stared, transfixed, at the shaft mere inches from his own face. It was exactly what he’d dreamed of. The purple veins, the sheer heat running off of it, and the scent… The musk had only grown stronger, and Richard continued to breathe in deeply, wishing he could infuse it into his lungs.

Without any more hesitation, he plunged his head forward and sunk the first several inches of the dog’s cock into his mouth. And at that moment, he was hooked. In fact, much of the rest of that session just seemed to blur by in Richard’s memory. He soon deepthroated that dog cock, deeper than he’d taken any man’s, and he was in ecstasy.

From there, he pulled off a little while before Beast blew his load. As much as he would’ve loved to feel that cock pulsing on his tongue and taste that cream down his throat, he was too desperate for a different kind of action. Richard hastily ripped his shirt off and tossed it away on the cold cement floor, shortly before he yanked his jeans down to his knees. He then pulled his briefs down as well, revealing his pale teenage ass and the metal chastity cage around his cock.

At that sight, Greg let out a whistle from off behind the camera. “Didn’t realize you were packing, kid,” he called out, chuckling a bit to himself. “You’ve got heart, that’s for sure.”

But Richard could barely pay attention to what the man was saying. He was busy turning around into a new position: on all fours beneath the Great Dane, with the animal’s huge cock laying along his ass crack, a few inches from his entrance. Once there, it took a few moments for Richard to clumsily ease the thick red tip of that bestial cock to his asshole. As soon as it did press just barely into his sensitive entrance, Richard lifted his head and let out a loud sigh of pleasure.

Without warning, Beast slammed forward, driving that thick cock several inches into Richard’s ass. The teenager cried out in pleasure, spreading his asscheek with one hand and thrusting his own hips back against the canine, trying to drive it as deep within him as he possibly could. “F-fuck!” He screamed, lifting his head to face the ceiling and letting out another high-pitched moan.

Richard found himself in a dreamy trance of ecstasy for however long he was fucked for. It must’ve been quite a fair bit of time, as well. Beast’s drool had begun to drip down onto his hair and neck soon after his entry, and, when Richard blinked, he found his back practically drenched with it, as well as his own sweat. His arms, shoulders, and elbows grew sore as well from kneeling on the cement floor, as well as the effort it took to prevent himself from being completely bowled over from the force of the beast’s thrusts.

Of course, with that cage around his cock, he couldn’t quite orgasm. But he came about as close as he could. His prostate burned fuzzily in cresting waves of pleasure, and Richard felt himself clenching down upon that cock desperately with every thrust, craving it with every fiber of his being.

Eventually, though, that moment in paradise came to an end. Beast gave a particularly deep thrust, and Richard cried out as his tight anal ring stretched wider than it ever had before to accommodate the fleshy red knot at the base of the dog’s cock. The flash of pain was soon cut short, however, by a feeling of fulfillment and joy, as the entirety of that canine shaft sunk within Richard’s passage. The teenager briefly registered the sensation of countless ropes of canine cream pumping into his ass, but he could barely pay any attention to it. Instead, he simply stayed perfectly still, catching his breath and trying to ignore the small trails of his own drool running down his chin.

He soon, however, found himself face-to-face with that video camera. Richard stared blankly into the lens and the blinking red light beside it, failing to process exactly what was happening.

Greg’s voice rung clearly through the empty basement. “Who are you?”

Richard continued to stare into the video camera, and took a moment to collect himself. “I-I’m Richard,” he murmured weakly.

“Richard, who?”

The teenager swallowed anxiously before licking his lips, trying to find enough energy within himself to respond. “R-Richard Brummitt,” he replied. He felt another spurt of Beast’s cum in his ass, and he clenched his anal walls, trying to squeeze every drop out. The sensation brought a weak grin to Richard’s lips, and he felt strong enough to continue. “I’m sixteen years old. I go to Maple Hills High, a-and…I live on 105 Newport Road.” He swallowed again, before licking his lips. He didn’t really know what he was saying, but he was saying it. “And… I-I’m a slut for dog cock.”

The video camera clicked, and the red light faded to black. Greg lifted the camera to the side, and, for the first time, Richard saw him smile. “That’s a keeper, kid.”

It took about half an hour for Beast’s knot to deflate. Once it did, the dog didn’t really seem to have any more interest in Richard, and simply trotted off to some other room in the basement, out of sight. The teenager didn’t particularly care. He clumsily pulled his briefs and jeans up, and shrugged on his t-shirt, but he was blisteringly sore, and could barely walk. Greg helped him to climb back up the stairs, where he was given a chair at the kitchen table.

Greg then slapped a pile of dollar bills down in front of Richard. Immediately, his eyes widened. “What’s this?” He somewhat curiously poked the bills with one finger, before hesitantly running over the stack, estimating how much it could contain. “We didn’t talk about money or anything.”

“No, we didn’t,” Greg agreed, with the same gruff, dismissive tone as before. His smile from before had vanished just as soon as it had appeared. “But I thought you were some scared kid with a weird kink. Figured you’d get one look at Beast and try to find the closest way out.” The older man leaned over to tap the pile of bills with one finger, while his intense gaze bore into Richard’s own eyes. “That’s not you. So I’m making you an offer. That’s three hundred dollars. On a condition.”

“Three hundred?” Richard didn’t really have much to spend the money on at the moment- after all, he hadn’t played video games or sports in months. But that was still a ridiculous amount of money for sex, especially sex he’d enjoyed. “What’s this condition?”

Greg raised one brow, as if he was surprised that Richard was interested at all. “You let me post that video. Let me post it, and I think we can work out an arrangement to make a few more videos, too. I promise, you’ll make much more than a lousy three hundred when we’re done.”

Richard barely took any time to consider the offer. The money was trivial; the damage to his reputation meant nothing to him. Instead, he saw a much clearer offer: come back and get fucked again, or leave. It was hardly even a choice. “You’ve got a deal.”

Returning to a normal schedule of high school and homework after an experience like that was damn near impossible. Richard gave it a decent effort, though. The next few days were somewhat uneventful. Throughout his days, though, he’d often find himself thinking back to his time with Beast, under Beast…

His sense of peace was shattered on that next Tuesday. As soon as he arrived at school, Richard found himself the subject of pointing and whispering from every direction- that is, more than he usually did. He didn’t quite realize exactly what had changed for the first hour or so, until he slipped out of second-period class for a quick stop to the restroom. What he saw there made his jaw drop.

The bathroom was plastered with photos of him. Specifically, photos of him with Beast. Richard had no idea how anyone found that video so quickly, but whoever it was hadn’t wasted any time in publicizing it. The photos included everything- him sucking the dog’s cock, his ass as it penetrated him for the first time. Above all else, though, they included his face. His face was everywhere, eyes half-shut and mouth slightly agape in sinful bliss.

As quickly as he could, Richard tore the photos down and stuffed them into his backpack. He tried to get as much as he could, but he soon found himself struggling to focus on the task at hand. A flaming, burning sense of shame overtook him, blinding him to the minute details of his work. He’d thought he didn’t care about what anyone thought of him, not anymore. He’d done perfectly fine when half of the student body learned about his chastity cage, after all. But this… this was different. And worse.

By lunch that day, news seemed to spread quickly, despite Richard’s interference in the bathroom. The lunch period itself was a complete disaster, but he was able to get through by keeping his head down and his mouth to himself. The worst part of the day, though, came after, in his math class. It seemed some of the popular kids had recorded a certain noise from the video: a soft, effeminate, high-pitched gasp. One of the jocks set that gasp as his ringtone, and, all throughout class, his buddies would call him, letting Richard’s girly moan ring through the class until the teacher silenced him. It took Richard a few rings to recognize it, but, from what he could tell, he’d made that sound when he first took Beast’s knot. From the jocks’ laughter, it seemed that they knew that detail fully well.

Richard couldn’t stand it. He snuck out of school by the back gate after math class and didn’t look back. Rather than go back to Aunt Gina’s, he headed straight to Greg’s. In less than an hour, he was on his knees, taking a dog’s cock into his throat. It was the only thing that made him feel any better.

The rest of the week went similarly. Richard went to school in the morning, and he was tormented and teased by all the “cool kids” for a few hours. That torment varied between name-calling (“dog-sucker” became especially popular) to stuffing his locker with used condoms to continuing to post photos from his video in every bathroom in the school. Then, eventually, Richard would get sick of it, ditch school, and go over to Greg’s, where he’d get fucked by Beast until all his problems seemed to melt away.

Richard hit his tipping point on Friday. He’d been trying to eat his lunch in peace, sitting alone in the middle of the cafeteria, when the loudspeaker blared, hushing the crowd. After a moment of fuzzy shuffling, Richard heard his own voice, unclear and clearly being played through someone’s phone. His heart sunk in his chest. “I-I’m Richard,” it started. “R-Richard Brummitt. I’m sixteen years old. I go to Maple Hills High, a-and…I live on 105 Newport Road.” Richard could hear himself swallowing. The cafeteria had fallen completely silent. Countless eyes were directly upon him, and him alone. He knew what was coming next, but he was powerless to stop it. The words came, and his world came crashing down. “And… I-I’m a slut for dog cock.”

Richard did everything he could to escape that cafeteria. He sprinted through the parking lot, desperate to get as far away from that damn school as he could. He had no idea how someone took control of the loudspeaker. He still didn’t even know how they got their hands on the video in the first place. He simply kept running, and running, and running.

After that day, Richard embraced his new life. He dropped out of school, and ditched stupid Aunt Gina, too. Instead, he moved in to Greg’s house, and started sleeping on his couch full-time. He became a full-time cam-boy, with Greg’s help. After a few weeks, countless videos of Richard and Beast covered the darkest recesses of the Internet. The first result in a Google Search for the name “Richard Brummitt” was a video of him deepthroating Beast’s canine cock, taking the full knot between his lips with the dog’s furry balls on his chin.

From then on, he fully embraced his deviancy. It took some time to put together, but, that November, Richard took a trip to a small farm upstate. Once there, he paid off the farm’s owner with a clean two thousand dollars, saved meticulously over dozens of pornographic videos, and was escorted to the farm’s stables. There, for the first time, he dropped to his knees and sucked off a horse’s cock.

As Richard leaned back, jacked off the horse’s cock, and felt it pump countless ropes of cum across his face, hair, and chest, he pondered. While pricey, it was truly the closest he’d come to Krampus yet. And it was glorious.

That December, on a lazy Sunday afternoon, Richard lay back on the couch that had become his bed, fully nude. One arm was bent behind his head, while the other hand idly stroked and played with his hairy balls and the chastity cage imprisoning his shaft. He wondered… Had he been “naughty” enough, to warrant another visit from the demon himself? Richard hoped he had. In fact, he prayed he had. But, he supposed… only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard's spent the entire year waiting for the next Christmas. But can it really live up to his expectations?

Thus began the longest night of Richard’s life.

It began like any perfectly typical night, of course. In many ways, it was impossible to even tell that it was Christmas Eve. Without homework or a job or any other obligations, Richard was free to spend the evening doing whatever he wanted. For him, that was sitting on the couch, fully-nude, wolfing down pizza and playing video games to pass the time. For any other teenage boy, it probably sounds like a fantastic night. But to Richard, it was just a distraction, a pathetic attempt to take his mind off of what was coming.

Greg was off doing God-knows-what. Visiting family, maybe, for the Christmas holiday. He never really talked about his family, but Richard didn’t ask, either. He didn’t need to know. In fact, being alone tonight might be for the best. Beast stayed at home, under Richard’s care, which basically just meant refilling his bowls and leaving him be for the rest of the day.

When the pizza ran out and the video games grew boring, Richard instead found himself just laying on his back on that couch, gazing absentmindedly up at the ceiling. Clothes and food wrappers were strewn around him. A single thin blanket covered half of his nude form, though it was soon kicked off to rest around his ankles. It was in that position that Richard lay, entranced in his thoughts.

This was the night that he’d been anticipating the entire year. In truth, it was the only thing that really mattered to him anymore. He spent his every passing day thinking about Krampus, trying to brand every second of their time together into his mind. Over the past year, some of it had faded. He couldn’t remember the feeling of the demon’s fur under his fingers, or recreate the smell of his piss in his nose anymore… but he didn’t think he could ever forget the heat of the beast within him, or the ecstasy of the goat’s ass around his cock- the last orgasm he’d ever had.

If Krampus didn’t visit him tonight, Richard didn’t know what he’d do with himself. Or what he’d do with his life, for that matter.

He did his best to get some sleep. The sooner he slept, after all, the sooner he’d learn whether his dreams would come true. But he just couldn’t do it. Richard lay on that couch, kicking blankets around and fluffing pillows, turning over and over for what felt like hours. No matter what he could, he just couldn’t be comfortable. The teen let out one last annoyed huff as he rolled onto his back, staring back up at the ceiling in defeat.

His mind was racing at a mile a minute, and his heart was positively beating out of his chest. At first, naturally, all he could think of was Krampus. The beast’s musk, the way it surrounded him and clung to his skin for weeks afterward. His sheer size, and how he dwarfed Richard, wrapped him in his arms with a strength exceeding any human man. And, of course, his cock. Oh, God, how Richard craved that cock. The monstrous flared head, the rings at its base, and the hellish heat, forming a burning, sweaty cloud around him. That, he remembered.

Richard felt his fingers drift over his chest, brushing over his stomach and then slipping down to lightly clench around the cage imprisoning his flaccid cock, giving himself a little grope. At the same time, he closed his eyes, letting the memories drift over him. Clumsy, sloppy blowjobs for stoner kids under the football bleachers during third period math class. Dimly-lit encounters with nameless truckers in that crappy gas station gloryhole. Kneeling on all fours with the Great Dane on his back, feeling that monstrous knot press against his anal ring at the bottom of every thrust. Then, most recently, running his hands over the black folds of the stallion’s sheath, watching its bestial cock draw out into the crisp air of the candlelit barn.

As Richard felt himself drift deeper into those dirty little memories, more details came back into his mind. In particular, the scent. He recalled, clearer than ever, the smell that filled his nostrils as he’d kneeled down in that hay stall, face-to-face with the stallion’s flared cockhead. The more he thought about it, the clearer it returned in his memory; the foul, bestial musk, so heady and heavy it would’ve left the innocent Richard from one year earlier blushing. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realized the stallion’s scent wasn’t so different from Krampus’ own, a memory so powerful he could practically taste the musk on his lips… Unless…?

Richard’s eyes snapped open. There he was. In the flesh. Krampus had returned.

He was everything Richard had dreamed of in the past year. In fact, he might’ve looked even better.

The demon stood at about eight feet tall from horn to hoof. Muscles rippled across his body, a level of proportional fitness unseen in all but the buffest human weightlifter. The human-esque elements of his body ended there, of course. Some of the definition in his muscle was shrouded by a thick pelt of black fur, particularly dense over his back, armpits, crotch, pectorals, and lower legs, reminiscent of a man’s natural body hair. In place of feet were huge hooves, complete with odd, twisted, disjointed lower legs, layered thickly in muscle.

His face was defined by a goatlike muzzle, but twisted beyond natural proportions. Instead, it was shorter, broader. Its black lips were tilted and angled into a mockery of human expression- in this case, a cruel, self-confident grin, appearing positively perverse on a goat’s muzzle. Monstrous, curved horns erupted from his forehead.

Of course, Richard wasn’t even sure why he bothered to look anywhere aside from the demon’s crotch. Just as he remembered, it was truly a sight to behold. It was shaped as in a horse’s sheath- now, of course, Richard had first-hand experience to make the comparison- about six inches or so in diameter across the black, leathery, folded surface. Beneath were two heavy, monstrous orbs the size of baseballs, swaying slightly with the demon’s respiration and covered in tufts of black fur.

In Krampus’ clawed hands were two objects, neither of which Richard had seen last Christmas. Gripped in his right hand and slung over his shoulder was some kind of huge leather bag, easily big enough to fit an entire person. There wasn’t any suggestion as to what could possibly be contained within it, but the ominous and uneven bulges didn’t suggest something as innocent as Santa’s sack of toys. In his left hand was some kind of...whip, thing? Rather than a single unified strand of rope, it was made up of many different branches, wrapped together tightly into what could only be described as a flogger.

Yet, Richard couldn’t bring himself to be distracted by the unknown. Instead, he was transfixed, stunned, as he found himself staring into Krampus’ cold red eyes. They were quite beautiful, after all- dark, animalistic, but with a level of cunning and intelligence unmatched by anyone Richard had ever known. How had he not noticed those eyes before?

“Krampus.” Richard’s voice came out as a weak, panting whisper. He could barely find within him enough strength to say anything else. “Y-you came back. You’re back. For me.”

The demon let the leather bag drop from his shoulder onto the floor with a heavy thud. He didn’t seem to care much about it- instead, those bestial eyes were drilling into Richard’s very soul, analyzing, studying him. “I wasn’t planning on it, at first.” That voice… deep, thunderous, utterly inhuman, yet sly, mocking as well. “But, after all the fun you had this year? You practically demanded a second visit.” Krampus strode forward in powerful, confident strides, leaving an audible clop as each heavy hoof slammed into the floor. Rather than approach Richard, however, he paused in front of the coffee table. In a smooth movement, the demon leaned down and snatched up the TV remote in one huge hand. “Let’s take a look at some of the work you’ve done this year, hm? Think of it as background music.” And, without further ado, Krampus began to click through the buttons, quickly pulling up a certain stash of homemade videos.

Richard couldn’t even begin to guess how Krampus knew where to find the videos. He didn’t really know why the Christmas demon knew how to operate a television at all. But, none of his confusion could change the fact that Richard soon saw himself on the TV, on all fours, with his face in a Great Dane’s crotch.

“You did some really great work on this one.” Krampus’ words came out in a kind of conniving purr, as if he was talking down to some overachieving fifth-grader. The goat-demon seemed content to simply watch the screen for several long moments, soaking in the bestial pornography displayed before him.

The video itself was fairly unremarkable, as far as Richard’s collection went. It largely consisted of close-up shots of his own face as Beast’s red rocket slipped between his lips in a regular thrusting fashion. Blood rushed to Richard’s cheeks in minor embarrassment. No matter how many videos he made, he never really did get used to watching himself suck a dog’s cock.

Krampus, though, seemed to relish in it. The goat-demon bent his arms behind his head and leaned back in a wide stretch, letting out a rumbling, thundering grunt of satisfaction. As Richard watched, his sheath pulsed and stretched as the blunt, flared cockhead emerged in the light. Soon, several inches of the thick, half-soft horsecock spilled forth, hanging loosely between the beast’s legs. “You really do have a talent for this, don’t you?”

Richard swallowed somewhat anxiously, but he couldn’t bear to take his eyes off of the demon’s bestial cock. “S-so… are you going to, uh, fuck me? I-I mean… I thought…” He trailed off weakly. In the presence of the hellish deity standing before him, he couldn’t bring himself to make demands.

In response, Krampus’ laugh filled the room, thundering forth from deep in his chest. Finally, he turned to face Richard directly, staring coldly down into the teenager’s eyes. “You need to earn that privilege, boy.” He lifted the flogger in one hand, before striking it down onto his other palm, resulting in a deafening snap. “And from what I can tell, you’ve been quite naughty. Did you really think I’d come back just to show you a fun time?”

The goat-demon didn’t give the teenager any time to reply. Instead, he strode forward to the couch and reached forward. Immediately, Richard found his forearm locked in an iron grip within Krampus’ palm, and he was lifted up into the air, brought face-to-face with the devil before him.

Richard simply swallowed, his breath coming in shakily as he felt a burning sensation begin in his forearm where it made contact with Krampus’ skin. The burn was subtle and minor at first, but quickly escalated. After a minute or two, Richard’s mind was completely occupied with the blinding agony over his wrist. Krampus soon released his forearm, but only to grab his other wrist, forcing them together with the tight grip of one huge hand. In that position, the burning sensation intensified, soon eliciting a loud whine of pain as Richard thrashed, trying to pull away.

Then, it all came to an end. Krampus’ grip released, and Richard stumbled backward onto the bed, unable to maintain his balance. He clumsily tried to pull his wrists apart, but soon found himself… stopped. Richard’s eyes widened as he looked down at his hands, where he saw, for the first time, a tight chain of black iron, roping around each wrist like handcuffs and pinning his hands together. His breath grew shaky in shock as he looked up at Krampus, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

The goat-demon, however, didn’t intend on giving him a break to catch up. He abruptly grabbed Richard by the shoulder and shoved him forward, forcing him onto his stomach in a clumsy position on his knees. “Not enjoying your manacles yet, boy?” Krampus taunted smugly. His clawed, furry hand suddenly struck down on Richard’s bear ass cheek, eliciting a gasp of pain. “Don’t worry. Soon they’ll be the least of your worries.” The devil’s other hand shifted around to slip around Richard’s neck. In fact, the bestial, furry hand was so massive that his fingers easily curled around Richard’s entire neck, with that hairy palm sitting tightly on his collarbone, just loose enough not to obstruct his airway.

Then, the flogging began. The first strike was the least painful, but the one he was the least prepared for, as well. The dozens of different branches wound tightly together produced uncountable individual lashes over Richard’s asscheeks, thighs, and balls. Immediately, the teen dissolved into a weak cry, shuddering in pain.

Of course, his cry did nothing to deter the demon overtop of him. On the contrary- Krampus’ monstrous hand tightened around his throat ever-so-slightly with each cry, largely silencing the teen’s whines. “A little soft, aren’t we, boy?” A chuckle rumbled forward from the goat’s huge chest. “We’ll beat that out of you soon enough.” Another brutal strike of the flogger, and another cry from the boy. “You didn’t think you could suck dog cock and take knots up the ass all year, and then, I’d give you a hug and a kiss?” Yet another strike, even rougher from before. Richard’s eyes were squeezed shut, but his strength was a pitiful fraction of the power holding him by the neck. “You’re a whore. A bitch in heat. This is what you deserve.”

Richard soon lost track of how long the flogging went on. Krampus never seemed to tire or need rest, after all. Every several seconds, another brutal strike came. Over, and over, and over. It was almost mechanical in its consistency. It didn’t take long for this abuse to start to wear Richard down. Agonizing pain blossomed from his backside, bleeding into the rest of his body. While his thighs and asscheeks burned and ached from the abuse, the worst, by far, was the unsettling, grazing ache of his balls, who took the brunt of every strike of the flogger. By the end, tears ran down Richard’s cheeks in his silent pain, and he whimpered and cried out weakly, barely able to summon the will to resist.

Then, without warning, it stopped. The poor teenager couldn’t pull together the mental fortitude to ask what had happened, or even crane his neck to look. He simply remained in his kneeling position, breathing weakly and trying, in vain, to ignore the burning pain in his ass.

His brief reverie was interrupted by a new round of pain. A clenching, pinching sting erupted on Richard’s painfully sore scrotum. The teen howled in agony, asscheeks clenching and his entire body shuddering, trying to ignore the clipping pinch on his delicate skin. “F-f-fuck, wh-what the f-f-f-fuuuckk,” he sobbed out, thrashing and trying to free himself from the devil’s grasp. “Wh-what is th-th-that…”

The cold, sadistic laugh rang out from behind him. “Why tell you when I can show you?” Krampus’ other furry hand soon came into Richard’s blurry vision, holding what appeared to be some kind of...metal clip. Not unlike the kind that would hold a stack of papers together, or something. “Your men have such delicate balls, you know. Particularly boys like you. Makes play like this...simply delicious.” The hand disappeared from Richard’s vision once again.

Another blinding pain erupted as another clip snapped onto Richard’s sore scrotum. Then, another. It was an agony unlike anything he’d experienced yet. The initial pinch onto his poor skin was brutal, certainly, but the ache that came after, as his sore-beaten skin was stretched and cinched over time, resulting in a wholly unique burn over time. The clips kept coming, to the point that Richard was practically amazed there was even skin left to clip onto- by his (certainly inaccurate) count, well over a dozen metal clips hung from his tortured balls.

Slowly, Krampus’ grip on Richard loosened. His hand relaxed around the teen’s neck, and was then completely lifted off, allowing him to breathe naturally once more. The boy’s chest heaved for several long moments before he worked up the courage to look down at his own crotch.

His groin looked like some kind of mechanical monstrosity, unlike anything he’d ever seen. His cock was the same as it had been for a full year, completely flaccid and locked tightly within its metal cage. But his balls were swollen and bright red, and covered in a dense network of metal clips, covering every inch of the surface. In morbid curiosity, Richard shook his hips a little. The movement made every clip shake and twist slightly, eliciting another howl of pain from the teen’s lips.

The now-familiar presence of the demon’s powerful hand returned to the back of Richard’s head, forcing his head down, face-first, into the couch cushion. He clumsily turned to the side, and soon found his cheek forced deep into the fabric, obscuring half of his vision in the cushion. “You’re almost done, my child.” Krampus’ voice had lost some of its sinister sadism, and now felt simply...superior. “One last task.”

Richard dimly opened his eyes as wide as he could and looked up. He soon found himself face-to-face with the black underside of Krampus’ hoof, an inch or two away from his nose. “Worship me, boy.” The hoof pressed down onto Richard’s face, hard, driving his cheek deeper into the cushion.

Foggy from the pain and half-drunk on the presence of his master, Richard saw no possible choice but to comply. He opened his mouth and began to worship Krampus’ hoof as instructed. His tongue ran sloppily over the cloven foot’s many grooves, and, immediately, a foul taste filled his mouth. It was perhaps one of the single filthiest things he’d ever tasted- dirt, salt, brimstone, smoke, and raw, bestial musk. The texture was no better, as Richard could feel himself swiping dried mud and God-knows-what-else into his own lips. But despite it all, he continued. In the back of his mind, he knew, what he’d done was more significant than simple humiliation. He’d accepted Krampus as his master, now, and forever.

Eventually, the hoof pulled off of his face, undoubtedly leaving an imprint in its wake. Richard remained in the same position for several long moments afterward, his ass in the air and his cheek shoved in the couch cushion, dimly failing to process his surroundings. The only thing that broke him from this odd reverie was the sight of Krampus’ flared cockhead, inches from his own lips. Richard opened his mouth to ask a question, but was soon interrupted by a stream of piss, gushing straight into his face. The teen coughed and squeezed his eyes shut, but otherwise did nothing to resist this latest form of humiliation. The filthy, salty taste quickly filled his senses, but he endured it nonetheless.

Krampus’ bladder was impressive, as ever. The stream of piss was comparable to most kitchen faucets, and spurted forth for at least a full minute or two, easily drenching the couch and the carpet underneath in his demonic urine. The stream did taper off, before Krampus’ furry hand gently squeezed the last few droplets onto the teen’s cheek.

“You did well today, boy,” Krampus purred slyly. He climbed back onto the bed, positioned behind Richard once more. Two of his clawed, furry fingers slipped into Richard’s lips, forcing him to suck- an action he performed obediently. “Consider this your reward.”

Richard attempted to pay attention, but barely processed the goat-demon positioning behind him once more, in a traditional doggystyle position. He felt the thick, monstrous horsecock rest between his asscheeks, and a few dribbles of pre splatter on his spine, but still didn’t really process what was approaching. In fact, he was still caught off guard when the flared cockhead pressed into his sore ring, and thrust forward.

And they fucked. While there was undoubtedly far more to it than that, Richard couldn’t really remember any of it. None of the details mattered much, for that matter. The demonic horsecock was as massive and powerful as he remembered it from the year before, but Krampus certainly didn’t seem to take it easy on him. His thrusts were brutally deep from the get-go, and seemed to spurt precum into Richard’s bowels, serving a kind of natural- if slightly insufficient- lubrication.

When Krampus began to thrust balls-deep, though, the pain returned. The goat-demon’s massive orbs slapped against Richard’s own, much smaller balls, still covered in the array of heavy metal clips. The impact elicited a howl from the teenager, which was quickly silenced by Krampus’ fingers, sinking deeper into his throat. After that initial thrust, Krampus made sure his every push ended with a shriek of pain and a deeper groan of agonized ecstasy, drawing torment and pleasure alike from his sore, abused scrotum.

“You want me to cum in your ass, my little bitch.” Krampus’ words drove through Richard’s very being. “I know it, you know it. You crave it. You crave me.” Another thrust, and another cry of agony. “In the last year, you fucked everything you could get your slutty little hands on. Yet no man or beast was good enough, was it?” The thrusts were beginning to slow down, and they became deeper, more careful, more intentional. “Nothing here in this world will ever make you as satisfied as you are on this cock. This filthy, demonic, bestial cock.” The goat-demon’s fingers slipped out from Richard’s lips, giving him a brief break. “Admit it.”

A small part of Richard knew he ought to be ashamed, but he couldn’t muster the will to be. It was all true. The only thing that mattered to him was the hellish beast lying on top of him. “I-I admit it,” he murmured, barely able to summon the strength to speak out loud. “Y-you’re the only thing...the only thing that ever made me happy.” He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, savoring that bestial, animalistic musk. “P-please… let me worship you. Y-you are my God.”

“Good little bitch.” Krampus’ hand suddenly gripped onto the teen’s throat once more, clenching tightly to restrict his breathing, as well as hold him still. “Now take this load.”

The goat-demon drove forward one last time, burying his entire monstrous horsecock deep in the teenager’s colon. The length of it throbbed briefly before the demon let out a rumbling roar, almost deafening Richard so close to the source. Hellish cum flooded the depths of his ass, filling him in a fraction of a second before more goat cum dripped from his sore anal ring, down his red, swollen thighs.

Richard moaned in ecstasy alongside his master and leaned back to press his head into the nape of the goat’s neck. He intentionally squeezed his walls as well as he could, milking that horsecock for every drop he could. “Y-yes…” He whispered, pressing his lips lovingly into Krampus’ fur. “Th-thank you…”

Krampus’ spare hand slipped down to rest between Richard’s legs. “You might not be thanking me after this, boy,” he replied cruelly. Though the teen couldn’t see, he had no doubt from that tone that a cocky smirk adorned the demon’s muzzle. Without any more warning, the beast’s furry hands clenched over Richard’s balls.

The boy’s eyes widened in fear a fraction of a second before it happened. He barely managed to open his mouth in shock before Krampus ripped every single metal clip off of his scrotum at once. Blinding agony rushed through him at once, and he screamed, forcing his asshole to tighten and clench even more dramatically on the cum-soaked horsecock buried within. Darkness soon shrouded Richard’s vision, and he felt himself drift off.

Richard awoke some time later, still laying draped across the piss-soaked couch in the same place where he collapsed. He foggily sat up, wincing as his sore ass cheek struggled to support his weight.

Only then did he notice that Krampus had not, as a matter of fact, disappeared. Rather, the goat-demon was standing at full height in front of him, with his back to the teenager. He was bent over, showing off his furry, tightly-muscled ass and a hint of the black anal ring within, but that was doubtfully his intention. Rather, the goat-demon seemed preoccupied with digging through his leather bag, not even seeming to have noticed that Richard was conscious once more.

“K-Krampus?” Richard asked foggily, before he raised one hand to wipe some of the dried piss and spit from his cheek. “What happens now?”

The goat-demon dropped the leather bag and stood up once more, before he turned to look directly at the teen. “Sleep well, bitch?” Another deep chuckle, as patronizing as ever. Those deep red eyes bored into Richard’s own, forcing him to avert his gaze. “Don’t worry. I won’t force you to stay in this dull life of yours.” The goat-demon licked his lips, flashing a smirk as he did. “You’re my property now. And I take good care of my property.”

Krampus reached down to lift the top of the leather bag, this time giving Richard a view directly into its depths. What he saw this time was not a collection of sex toys, or a body bag, or anything else he could’ve guessed. Instead, it was some kind of...void. A portal, perhaps, or a window into something entirely beyond his understanding.

“Climb in, boy.” Krampus beckoned Richard forward, never wavering from that sadistic grin. “Don’t worry your sore, red little ass. Step into the bag. Leave the rest to me.”

Richard was given a choice between following his master’s wishes, or refusing, and striking out on his own, without Krampus.

It was a choice he’d already made.

Richard dropped to all fours, crawled a few steps forward, and leaned into the void within the bag. His world promptly descended into darkness.


End file.
